Shadow of Myself
by bluberry-mist
Summary: Insanity, anger, love, hate, and stupidity. These are the things that run the universes... and Kagome is about in encounter all of them. Can a strange boy save her or is she doomed to another's crime.
1. Tearful Existence

Shadow of Myself

* * *

The pain wouldn't go away. It kept flashing on and off in an endless heat. 'Stop' the mind of one truly troubled called, looking for release. The ache intensified with a sharp jolt and continued throbbing. 'Onegai, stop...'

* * *

Ch 1: Tearful Existence

By bluberry-mist

Insanity, love, hate, anger, and stupidity. These are the things that run the universe...and Kagome is about in encounter all of them. Can a strange boy save her? Or is she doomed to do another's crime?

"When dealing with the insane, the best method is to pretend to be sane."  
_- Hermann Hesse_

* * *

The light spring air sauntered across the park. Birds were singing and the scent of a parting shower lessened. The world was alight with color and happiness, for the most part. Beneath the tangled limbs of a sakura tree sat a brooding girl with raven hair.

What could be troubling such a young, innocent girl that barely looks to be the age of 17?

A single tear ran down her flushed face, and conflicting emotions stormed in the depths of her mind, emotions that flashed and fought for dominance in her eyes.

"Why me?" The wavering words left her mouth, yet she didn't recognize her own voice.

"Because, you can help me," sneered the answer in the wind. "You began this, now you must end it."

"I told you no!"

"Then suffer."

* * *

9:23 April 18, 1996 (three weeks prior to the day at the park)

The dark haired woman stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. The golden doors closed and she proceeded to straighten her red business dress and fix her hair.

"The nerve of that man. He thinks that he can call me in at any time and expect me to have everything ready."

The elevator music droned on and the tall woman began to rock back and forth on the balls of her feet. After a few more minutes of waiting, she began to get frustrated. "This is taking friken forever. It's only the third floor! Hurry up you da..." the elevator doors opened at that choice moment and revealed the chosen floor. Her black, 2 inch heeled shoes followed the memorized path to the door of her employer, Naraku Shin-deja. She opened the door and was met with the sight of the back of his black leather chair. He turned around in the perfect Godfather manner and addressed the woman before him.

"Ah, Kagura. Glad you could make it." He gestured to a small bowl at the end of his desk, and continued to consult her casually. "Would you like a chocolate? They are raspberry flavored, your favorite. I got them special."

"You will refer to me as Ms Fujinnomai, and you can't buy my services with chocolate."

"You are correct, _Kagura_, but I will refer to my employees on a first name basis." An evil smile crossed his face. "It lets us become _friends_. Besides, I know you enjoy it."

Kagura sneered, "Fine, I will feed your stupid cat while you are gone on Saturday, but only if you stop with the suggestive phrases."

"Deal."

Kagura turned sharply to leave while muttering something about nobody calling when they have favors but Naraku apparently wasn't finished talking.

"I plan to complete the job tonight, Kagura. I trust that you have the needed information. Your regular pay will be sent to your account."

Kagura paused for a moment before nodding her head in agreement. "Yes, Naraku. I will return at 9:00."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

The hallways were deserted. This was a nice change considering that the school was huge and therefore taught a lot of students. Kagome was glad to be in the late study group. It let her see the high school in a new light (or rather lack thereof) and helped her with the advanced classes that she was taking.

Kagome glanced down at her watch as she turned the corner that led to her locker. "8:00, I'm late. Hojo won't be happy at such short notice..." The thought trailed off as she reached her locker. She put in her combination and slipped in the key. The lock slid open, as it always had, and she squinted her eyes to see in the dim light. Grabbing her Chemistry 101 book and her metallic green cell phone, she slammed the door shut and hurried to the near empty parking lot. Her silver Jetta had a bluish tint to the windows and the whole school ground had a creepy mist. A shiver ran up the raven haired girl as she climbed in and headed west on the highway.

* * *

Hojo Kobakashi whistled to himself as he exited his work building on time and headed to his car in the parking lot. This was the routine for him... the boring routine. Hojo paused when he heard the sound of his "Thriller" ringtone. He casually flipped the top of his cell open and answered, "Moshi moshi?"

"Hi, Hojo-kun."

"Ah, konnichiwa, Higurashi-san"

"Can I ask you a favor?" Kagome's distressed voice half whispered.

"Of course," Hojo replied. He wondered why she even asked. He was always there for her.

"Meet me at the Shogun Sushi House. I need to talk to you."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you."

"Love you."

The line was disconnected.

(foreshadowing-ness was in there if you saw it...)

* * *

Kanna sighed in boredom as she went back to counting the stars. "I don't think he's coming."

"I _know_ that he is coming, Kanna. He has a schedule and he always follows it." Kagura hissed at her sister.

"He had better be here, Kagura," A voice from behind them stated in a cool tone.

"Ah, Naraku, you actually showed up. This petty human must mean something to you." Kagura snapped.

"I hate him more than the rest of my clients and I vow to get back every cent that he owes me."

"And if he does not have it?" Kanna inquired.

Naraku smirked, "Then I shall claim his life."

Kagura shivered silently and pulled her red sweater closer. 'What does he think he's doing... just because this guy owes him five million dollars. There have been many people that have owed more. Why is this one so different?' Kagura questioned her own mind. No answer came.

Kanna continued to count the stars as she talked, "I kind of feel sorry for this Hojo guy."

* * *

Hojo owes Naraku money? Kagura likes raspberry chocolate? Are you thinking 'What the heck is Blu doing?' You will see...soon enough my friends. Oh, and the other chapters SHOULD be longer. No guarantees. The more reviews, the more I neglect my homework and type, so tell me... oh, and I want to make a poll. Tell me what you want me to update first: Crimson Regret, Tick Tock of the Clock, or Shadow of Myself. Here are a few things I forgot at the beginning...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...but if he is free to a good home...I'm sure that you could fit him into a box and ship him...

Note: This fic has been edited... please tell me of any mistakes in the editing and I will have Madi or Emmy fix them... tanks!

Vocabulary:

Onegai - Please

Moshi moshi – Hello (on a phone)

-kun – friend (male)(suffix)

-san – equal (suffix)

Konnichiwa – Hello or good day/good afternoon

Notes: They are Japanese Americans so they speak Japanese and English. I hate the song "Thriller." I am a major InuxKag person... and I need a few ideas like how to add Kikyou, and why Naraku doesn't like Hojo (I will try and come up with ideas but reviews would help!) Oh, and if you didn't notice... I had fun with the last names... hehehehehe AND now I am ranting... ok, bai!


	2. Let the Fun Begin

Shadow of Myself

* * *

Ch. 2: Let the Fun Begin. 

By: Bluberrymist

Insanity, love, hate, anger, and stupidity. These are the things that run the universe...and Kagome is about in encounter all of them. Can a strange boy save her? Or is she doomed to do another's crime?

Of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most.  
-- _Mark Twain_

* * *

The air was thick with the constant humming of chatter. People where everywhere. A groan escaped Kagome as she rubbed her temple to lessen the headache that continued to grow. Finally Hojo entered the crowded restaurant. She watched him as he looked around the room and his eyes lit up at the site of her. 

"Kagome!" a cheerful smile spread across his boyish features. It was one of those moments that you expected the orbit person to somehow get him filthy and say "But how does your mouth feel?"

Hojo made his way to the table and sat next to Kagome. He felt contented and safe to be next to his most favorite person in the world ... well... second, after Mr. Whiskers his pet bunny rabbit. Kagome, however was feeling sick to be next to him.

In fact... she found herself lost in her thoughts. 'Ok, suck it up and say it...'maybe we need to see other people?' no... that won't work. 'It's not you, it's me.' Eww... too often used. Ok, Kagome. Take a deep breath and just say it.'

"Hojo, I asked you here for a reason. I..." but she didn't finish because the waitress came and looked irritated in the first place.

"Are you ready yet?" the girl said and shifted uneasily. Now it was obvious to the couple that their waitress was not used to wearing a kimono.

"Well... I am kind of hungry." Hojo said matter-of-factly. "I would like some curry. Anything for you, Kagome?"

"Just water."

"Fine," the waitress said through clenched teeth. She was obviously upset that they had not ordered anything expensive so she flaunted off.

Kagome took in a deep breath, "Hojoithinkthatweneedtoendthisrelationship." She winced when he gave her a questioning glance.

"I'm sorry, Higurashi, what did you say?"

"I think that we need to end this relation ship. I need someone who is more like me."

Hojo looked heartbroken for a moment but then a kind smile again crossed his face. "Ok, Higurashi. But you must promise that we are still friends."

Kagome looked really surprised. 'I am still alive. He didn't break down and kill me with guilt.' "I promise."

"And," he continued, "you will tell me if anything is wrong, got it?"

"Got it."

And they enjoyed there last night together over curry and... water with a little lemon in it.

(ok, for those of you with perverted minds... that meant nothing of the sort thank you very much. Get over it.)

* * *

Kanna sighed out of boredom. She had already counted as many stars as she could and now she moved on to squishing the little ants that where running everywhere. Kagura glanced at her younger sister and then at her watch. "It has been 3 hours... he isn't coming." 

"He _will_ come. I will get my revenge... or, erm... my money." Naraku hissed.

Kagura drummed her fingers. 'If this kid doesn't come in 30 seconds, I am leaving.'

_30, 29, 28, 27 –nothing_

_26, 25, 24, 23- nada_

_22, 21, wait, headlights?_

_No, wrong car. He drives a convertible._

_20, 19, 18, 17- I am getting older..._

_16, 15, 14, 13, 12- I am growing a beard here._

_11, 10, 9, 8-aw screw it. He isn't coming._

Kagura lost her patience, "Ok, we are leaving. He is not coming. Come on Kanna." And she headed to her black convertible with her white haired sister trailing behind.

Naraku's anger flared, "Then don't show up tomorrow. You are fired!"

Kagura ignored him and drove off.

After about 10 minuets, he became frustrated. Naraku started pacing, cursing, and singing... well... maybe not singing, but oh well.

(hehehehe... sorry, I just had this funny mental picky of Naraku standing in a street and bursting into song. "The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout!" Hehe... ok, back to the story.)

Naraku got so fed up that he went to the middle of the street and started punching the concrete. He being a hanyou numbed the pain but at least he got his mind off of his anger... there was only one problem. He didn't see that fourteen wheeler coming...

* * *

(Is this the end... naw! I got one more twist for ya today.)

* * *

Void of infinite souls. That is the only way that you can describe the darkness that surrounded Naraku. 

"What is this place?" he asked without moving his mouth.

"Hell." A bodiless voice answered back in a mock cheery voice.. "You have reached the gates of hell."

"I died?"

"Yes."

"Naraku cannot die!" his blood (or lack of) was boiling with anger. "No one can kill Naraku."

"Well... you are here, aren't you. However, there is a problem."

"Of course there is. I _died. _That is not possible!"

"No, you made a vow before you died and now you have to fulfill it."

--- (Flashback mode)---

"I hate him more than the rest of my clients and I vow to get back every cent that he owes me."

"And if he does not have it?" Kanna inquired.

Naraku smirked, "Then I shall claim his life."

---(end flashie mode!)---

"How do I complete that?" Naraku asked in an interested tone.

"You enter the mind of the one who caused you to not complete your task."

A freezing mist surrounded Naraku and he smirked. 'I will get my revenge.' "Ta ta." He said in a mock cheery voice before getting whisked away.

"I hate my job."

* * *

(ok, now I am done... ooo... what is gonna happen... ok. That was pretty bad. I made it too obvious didn't I. Oh well. Hehe. As always, please review! Oh, and my editors have yet to see this fic soo... ignore the mistakes. They will be fixed in a bit. Also I want to put a special thanks to Izayoi. You inspired me, though I am not using your suggestion. gomen. Oh and tanks Trent for BUGGING ME UNTILL I UPDATED... -.- you made my life more like Hell than my Latin class. Bai!) 


End file.
